


Halloween Night

by LustPersona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustPersona/pseuds/LustPersona
Summary: Tabrin spends her Halloween night in an unexpected, yet very exciting, way.





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween, the most glorious time of the year. A time where people can just be free and go out, dressed in anything they want; superheroes, monsters, sexy pirates, the ideas were limitless.

It was Tabrin's favorite time of year, though for a very different reason. Sure, being a witch who can conjure up spells that can make a dozen cocks appear in front of her to suck off was fun, and she had been to a few orgies every now and then, but it started to grow... stale. Something was missing in her naughty, nightly affairs.

That is, until Halloween came around. And though she didn't know it at first, this year was going to be extra special.

It was a chilly night this year, perfect for a night of flying. The cold wind nipping away at her breasts made her nipples hard already. Soaring through the skies on her broom, Tabrin watched as the people were enjoying the festive holiday; kids were out Trick-or-Treating, adults were out partying, and some nice elderly people just excited over the costumes the little kiddies were wearing. It was a nice scene for Tabrin, but she had her own reasons for enjoying Halloween.

That reason, was just up ahead.

At the top of the hill, stood a castle, one no-one dared go near. Rumor had it, a vampire lived inside, and while the idea did intrigue Tabrin, she could never muster up the courage to check it out herself. That is, until she got a surprising invitation this night.

_Dear Tabrin,_

_How are you, love? I hope you're doing well. I'm writing you this letter as an invitation to my Queen's Halloween party this year. I've told her a lot about you, and she's very excited to meet you. Dress in your sexiest outfit tonight, and head on over to the castle at the top of the hill. I can't wait to see you!_

_Love, Cody._

It was a surprising twist to see Cody's name at the end. They had their occasional meet-up's and all-night fun (she can still remember that clone orgy not too long ago, the thought still gets her wet), so knowing he was the one who invited her to meet this Queen of his, was both curious and exciting!

She garbed her sexiest, most revealing outfit for the night, and headed over to the castle. When she landed her broom at the doorstep, she was taken aback by how truly large it was. Stepping up to the entrance, Tabrin knocked, and backed away when the doors suddenly opened by themselves.

Leaving her broom at the door, she walked in, taking in the beautiful architecture inside; paintings, black marble pillars, beautiful red curtains, just the entrance itself was huge!

She reached the staircase, and noticed a door at the very top. Curious as to where it went, she ascended the stairs, but stopped when she heard something. It was muffled. Quietly, she opened the door to peek inside, and what she saw made her gasp.

In the most spacious room imaginable, at the very center where a stone tablet was the only thing in there aside from the pillars, was Cody. He was naked, and breathing heavily. In front of him, on her knees, was what Tabrin assumed to be the Queen, also naked. Even from here, Tabrin could see how magnificent her body was, her ass was especially enticing. But more importantly, Tabrin could see her head moving back and fourth, a smile etched on Cody's face with every moan she muffled out.

The Queen removed his cock from her mouth, "Oh, darling..." her voice was so sultry, "I know we said we'd wait for Tabrin, but I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry for getting too excited."

"That's okay, Lethia." Cody said, looking down at her. "If I know Tabrin, she'd love to watch us first."

"Mmmm, perhaps she's already here."

Tabrin didn't know what was freakier, the fact that they probably knew she was there, or that she was already rubbing her pussy at the sight of them.

"Well then, let's give her a show, shall we?" Cody asked, and Tabrin watched as he picked up his Queen and turned her back to him, giving Tabrin a better view.

The Queen was gorgeous! She had long, wavy red hair cut at the sides, mesmerizing jade green eyes, a beautiful big pair of tits, and such a slender body, Cody couldn't help but run his fingers over it. She didn't seem to mind, though, judging by the lustful moan she gave.

"Ohh, Cody! I love the way you touch me."

Tabrin was getting wetter by the second. As much as she wanted to join in, she was enjoying the show. God, if only that were her.

Cody's hands were already on Lethia's nipple and pussy. Lethia's excited gasps only reminded Tabrin of when she and Cody would fuck. She remembered his hands pulling at her nipples, his fingers sliding inside her wet pussy so easily it almost made her cum, his lips and tongue snaking their way up her neck to whisper dirty things in her ear. Just like how he was doing to Lethia.

"Ooh, I'm so wet." Lethia whispered, and looked to Cody. "Please, darling, put your cock in me!"

Cody obliged, "As you wish." and pushed her to the ground. Now, on her hands and knees, Lethia giggled with excitement. Tabrin could finally see Cody's erect cock standing at attention, so desperately wishing she could suck on it right now.

Now on his knees, Cody grabbed Lethia by her waist, steadily gripping his cock, and slowly slide it inside her, making her gasp with such excitement, Tabrin started to rub herself faster.

Slowly, Cody smacked his hips against Lethia's ass, each thrust making her more and more wet. His cock fit perfectly inside her pussy. No matter how many times they fucked, she always found pleasure– in his thrusts, in his rough hands, his hot breathe on her ear.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Fuck me more, Cody! Faster! Harder!"

"As you wish."

Cody obeyed her command, fucking Lethia harder and faster, the Queen's exhilerating moans driving him wild.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! Darling, don't stop! Fuck me! Make me your Queen-bitch!"

Tabrin's whole body was on fire. She had never seen a Queen so... submissive before! It was actually turning her on even more. Her pussy was practically dripping at this point. She could swear there was a puddle beneath her. She didn't notice, though. Her eyes were glued to the sight of Cody pulling at his Queen's hair. God, she was so close. And she was only watching! She could only imagine what it would be like to be a part of that.

Thoughts started swirling around in her head. Cody would lick her body all over while Lethia would play with her nipples. While she rode Lethia's face, she would suck Cody's cock. God, just imagining his cock deep inside her was enough to make her want to join right then and there!

"That's it, darling. Fuck my pussy! Fuck me like you would Tabrin!"

Fuck, was she reading her mind or something?!

"Oh, Cody! I think I'm... I think I'm nearly there! Ohh, I'm going to cum!"

"Me, too!"

Lethia pushed herself to press her back against Cody's chest, looking deep into his eyes, "Cum with me, my love!"

In a deep, sensual kiss, both Cody and Lethia came to climax, Cody's arms wrapped tightly around his Queen, and Lethia's hand pressed on the back of his head to deepen their kiss. It was so raw, so sensual, Tabrin felt her body ready to give way. When she saw those few, final thrusts from Cody, that was it.

"Oh, God, I'm cumming! OHH!"

Startled, both Lethia and Cody finally took notice of the door, which had somehow swung open... when Tabrin pushed it at the height of her own orgasm.

"Tabrin?"

Weak, dripping cum, and horny, Tabrin still let out a little wave, "Hi, Cody."

At first, Tabrin expected Lethia to be mad at her for interrupting their lovely session. But surprisingly, she just smiled.

"Oh, darling! That's Tabrin?!"

Cody nodded, smiling himself, "Yes, it is."

Everything happened so fast, Tabrin had no clue what it was. One minute, she was sitting on the floor, the next, she was standing in front of the two naked lovers, almost as if she were teleported.

Lethia gasped, taking very seductive steps around her, ogling every inch. "Darling... you never told me Tabrin was so..." she ran a slender finger down Tabrin's bare chest and cleavage, and said with such lust, "...voluptuous."

Now standing in front of her, Tabrin realized the fangs in the Queen's mouth, and could finally see what Lethia truly was: a vampire! When she looked at Cody, his smile ever present, she noticed the same fangs, too.

"Cody? Are... are you a... vampire?" she asked, in disbelief.

Cody only nodded, "Yes, I am, love. Lethia's the one who bit me."

Lethia giggled as she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck, "Mmm, and what an amazing sire I made."

"When did this happen?" Tabrin asked, still not believing.

"Relax, Tabrin. It was about a month ago, and I was very hungry, in more ways than one. I saw potential in him." still seeing the skepticism on Tabrin's face, she reassured the sexy witch, "Don't worry, I don't own him. He's free to do whatever he wants... and more importantly, who he wants."

Tabrin noticed Lethia's leering eyes on her body, stopping directly at her soaked panties.

"Mmm, someone enjoyed the show."

Tabrin's face felt hot all of a sudden, "Well... you two were already going at it. And it looked so hot, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, Tabrin..." Lethia sauntered over, and placed a gentle hand on Tabrin's cheek. "If you wanted to join us, all you had to do was ask. Tell you what, how about we have some fun, huh?"

"What kind of fun?" Tabrin wondered.

"Cody's told me so much about you. I'm curious to see how true the stories ring. And I can tell you're just aching for a good fuck right now. What do you say, you..." Lethia's body was now pressed against Tabrin's, their nipples harder than ever. "...and me?"

Whether it was the intoxicating lust in Lethia's eyes, off the high from her pussy play from before, or the excitement at the thought of getting fucked by a sexy vampire, Tabrin only had one thing to say.

"Fuck, yes!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cody sat on the stone tablet, his hand slowly stroking his erect cock at the scene before him. Tabrin and Lethia, naked and already coated with sweat, held each other in a passionate kissing embrace on the floor. Lethia made sure to grind her hips against Tabrin's, no doubt loving the feel of their clits rubbing against each other. Tabrin's hands roamed everywhere on Lethia's body, taking great care of squeezing her juicy, bubble-butt.

Breaking away from the kiss, a string of saliva hanging between their tongues, Lethia commented, "Oh, wow! Tabrin, I had no idea how masterful you were with your tongue!"

Tabrin giggled, "You're not too bad yourself."

"Oh, I can do so much more, honey." with a mischievous smile, Lethia crawled back away from Tabrin, just stopping between her thick thighs. Once there, the vampire Queen spared no time, in going down on the beautiful witch.

Tabrin's head reeled back, already placing her hand on the back of Lethia's head to keep her between her legs. The Queen's tongue ravaged her wet lips, going deeper inside her hole. Tabrin's legs shook, nothing but shivers coursing through her body.

"Oh, it feels so good! Keep going!"

Lethia did not stop her excavation, exploring Tabrin's pussy with her tongue like she was her last meal. Lethia's pussy grew wetter and wetter. She wanted more. She needed more.

That's when she decided to have her tongue go deeper.

"OH!" the shock jolted Tabrin's head up, and all she could see were Lethia's eyes looking up at her, as the Queen's tongue went further, and touched a spot that made Tabrin's mind foggy.

"Oh! Oh, God! You're so deep! I can't... I can't even think straight!"

Every flick of the tongue was like a jolt of electricity to Tabrin, sending orgasm after orgasm her way. Tabrin's chest heaved, her breathing started to become quicker, and her grip on Lethia's head grew tighter.

"Oh, fuck! Shit! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm CUMMING!" one last, final cry of pleasure echoed throughout the room, and Lethia smiled at tasty conquest as she pulled back.

"Mmm, you're so delicious, Tabrin." she said, lapping up the last bit of cum from her lips. "But now it's your turn." when Tabrin tried to crawl towards her, Lethia stopped with her hand, "Oh, no. Not like that. My darling's told me how great you are at sucking cock. Don't think I didn't notice you stealing glances at him."

Tabrin did so, and Cody just waved, still stroking his cock.

Lethia continued, "I want to test your skills myself."

Almost like a trance, Tabrin watched Lethia's hand dance around her pussy. A circle of light began to glow at the center, and much to Tabrin's shock, a huge cock materialized from it, as if it were actually a part of Lethia.

"Holy shit!" was all Tabrin could say about the beautiful monstrosity before her.

Lethia chuckled, "Like what you see? Well, you're going to love the way it tastes." with a crooked finger, she beckoned Tabrin, "Come here."

Tabrin crawled to Lethia like she was hypnotized, never taking her eyes of the Queen's cock. The moment she was kneeling in front of her, Lethia rested her cock on Tabrin's face, her balls just inches away from her mouth.

"I'm so hard already." Lethia breathed. "I want you to suck it, Tabrin."

"My pleasure." Tabrin breathed, backing away just enough so Lethia's cock hung in front of her. It could barely fit in her hand, it was so thick! So instead, no hands needed, Tabrin wrapped her lips around Lethia's massive shaft, and slowly worked her way down. Inch by inch, Tabrin took as much of Lethia's hard, throbbing cock as she could. She was used to big cocks, but this... this was something else.

And she was excited!

After gagging on the massive snake that was Lethia's cock, Tabrin finally reached the end. She never imagined a vampire's cock would taste so good. She couldn't get enough of it.

As she deep-throated Lethia, saliva dripping down her tits, Tabrin could see the pleasure on Lethia's face. Her smile and moans turned her on more and more.

"Oh, my God..." Lethia exclaimed. "Cody was right! Your throat is amazing, Tabrin! Such a beautiful slut you are. You like the taste of my cock?" Tabrin could muffle out an, "Mm-hmm," as her pace quickened. Lethia let out another moan, reeling her head back. She could feel herself building up already.

"God, Tabrin..." she whined. "How are you so good at this? I'm already about to cum!"

Tabrin smiled, never easing off sucking on Lethia's delicious cock. She felt a little bashful knowing she was able to make this vampire Queen succumb so easily. Now, it was time to finish her.

Like a vacuum, Tabrin sucked away, enjoying every inch, every sound, of Lethia ready to burst inside her mouth.

Every second was torture for Lethia. She couldn't believe this sexy, hot witch was about to make her cum. After what felt like an eternity of deep-throating, Lethia's eyes glowed, and her cock blew.

So much cum oozed out of the vampire Queen's cock, Tabrin couldn't hold all of it. A small stream fell out of her lips, down her tits, and onto the floor. However much she could take, flowed down her throat like a river. There was so much still, Lethia pushed Tabrin off of her cock so she lied on her back, as the Queen stroked whatever amount of cum remained onto Tabrin's hot, waiting body.

Coated with streaks of cum, Tabrin was overjoyed, lathering her body with the sticky, hot fluids like it was lotion. But before she knew it, Lethia was on top, licking away all the cum she had just shot out onto her. The sight was so hot, Tabrin could swear she came herself. When she and Lethia were finally face-to-face, they both exchanged a passionate kiss, sharing the loads of cum in each other's mouths.

They broke away, and Lethia's eyes darted directly towards Cody. "Oh, darling~!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Since you've been such a good boy, I think you deserved an award. Don't you think so, Tabrin?"

Her smile said it all, "Oh, yes, he most certainly has."

 


	3. Chapter 3

If you were to tell Tabrin she'd be spending Halloween fucking two vampire's, she'd not only believe you, but thank you after she was done. Right now, though, she was enjoying her time, on her knees, arms wrapped tightly around Cody's waist, his newly-made vampire cock in her mouth. It had tasted good before, but something about his sire made him even more... intoxicating.

As Tabrin swallowed every inch of Cody's cock, Lethia was on the verge of collapse. Her hair fell like a waterfall as he devoured her sweet pussy, the vampire Queen's legs wrapped tightly around his neck, his free hands holding her up by her back. Hearing Lethia's moans only made Tabrin wetter, and she couldn't wait to have Cody inside her, tongue or cock.

"Darling! Oh, darling! Yes! I love your tongue!" Lethia cried out, running a hand along her breasts while keeping the other on Cody's head.

Tabrin couldn't agree more, licking away at Cody's shaft. "Mmmm, and I love your cock!" after sucking on his balls, and jerking his massive pole, Tabrin couldn't wait any longer. "I want you inside me, Cody! Please?"

The thought peaked Lethia's interest, "Yes! Let me see what makes Tabrin gush all over you!"

Tabrin layed on her back, legs spread and pussy already dripping. While they had fucked numerous times before, she never thought she'd be fucking Cody as a vampire(that's when she thought, what would Skyler think of vampire Cody?).

Cody's hands ran everywhere along her legs, enjoying the little giggles Tabrin would make as he ran his fingertips along her thighs. When he reached her breasts, he spared no time in pinching them, licking them, sucking them. Tabrin was getting increasingly more excited and wanting.

"You want my cock, Tabrin?" Cody whispered into her ear.

"Yes, Cody... please! Fuck me!"

Slowly, Tabrin could feel his massive girth enter her. Inch. By. Inch. The faces she made turned Cody on beyond belief. When he was finally all the way inside, Cody spared no time in ravaging her.

Tabrin's mind went blank the more Cody pounded his cock inside her. The sound of his flesh on hers, the wetness of her pussy being penetrated again and again, and the delightful screams emanating from the voluptuous witch made Lethia want to jump in and...

Wait a minute...

Thoughts and words ran around Tabrin's mind, trying desperately to speak them, when she couldn't. She couldn't remember the last time a cock left her so speechless.

"Fu... Oh, Go... So fuc...!"

She was so enamored by Cody, that she didn't notice Lethia walking over, until she felt the Queen's wet pussy on her face.

"I couldn't wait any longer, dear. I hope you don't– OH!!" Lethia had no time to speak before Tabrin's mouth started wolfing down her pussy. "Oh my, you're an eager one!" she locked eyes with Cody, putting a delicate hand on his cheek. "You made an excellent choice inviting her, darling."

"I knew you'd love her." Cody smiled, both leaning in for a passionate kiss. It wasn't long after a while of licking and fucking, that Tabrin got an idea.

"Lethia, can you grow your cock out again?" she asked, stopping her feast on the vampire's pussy.

"Why, of course!" with ease, another massive cock protruded from Lethia.

"Excellent." Tabrin smiled. "Now shove that beautiful cock down my throat!"

Lethia wasted no time, and soon, Tabrin found herself spit-roasted between two of the sexiest vampire's she'd ever met. She was so excited, she came as soon as Lethia's balls touched her face.

With his new vampire strength, Cody had held Tabrin up by her ass, Lethia's cock doing the rest, and while he could never get enough of watching his favorite witch suck on his Queen's cock, he knew Tabrin wanted more than just her pussy and throat fucked.

Tabrin must've been feeling the same way he did, because she pulled away from Lethia, and pleaded, "I want you both to fuck my ass and my pussy right now!"

So, pulling Tabrin away from Lethia, Cody hoisted Tabrin up by her back so she was now facing him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I knew you wanted it." he chuckled, and spread Tabrin's ass-cheeks wide for Lethia to slide her own deep inside. Oh, the noise Tabrin made...

It must've been hours, or at least it felt like it, as Cody and Lethia had their way with Tabrin. The rush of pleasure coursing through the witch's body was unlike any other. She was left speechless, barely able to utter a word as the two vampire's fucked her senseless. She so badly wanted to tell them to fuck her harder, faster, to feel them deeper inside her until she wanted them to spray cum all over her face and tits.

"Oh, God! I'm getting ready to cum!" Cody groaned.

"Me, too!" Lethia exclaimed. Their thrusts became faster and faster, their breathing became heavier, and soon, their eyes began to glow. With one last synchronized thrust, both vampire's reached their climax deep inside Tabrin. Their screams could be heard throughout all over town.

As fatigue settled in for all three, sweat and cum dripping everywhere, Lethia noticed a tremble, "Aw, darling, she's shaking."

It was true, Tabrin was shaking, but she never let go of Cody. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, genuinely concerned. When he brushed a strand of hair back, he saw Tabrin's eyes were dreary, and her breathing shaky.

Now Cody was worried, "Did we go too far?" after a moment of silence, Tabrin shook her head.

"No... it was... so fucking good." Tabrin suddenly clinched Cody tightly, kissing him slowly and passionately. Both he and Lethia held Tabrin between their bodies, soothing her with slow strokes, and soft kisses on the shoulder and neck from the Queen.

Tabrin must have dozed off sometime after that, because the next thing she knew, she was in her bed, still naked. She was facing the nightstand next to her, and noticed there was a letter on top of it. Still too fatigued to sit up, Tabrin could only use her arm to grab it and open it. Thankfully, it was morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise, giving her enough light to read.

_Dear Tabrin,_

_Last night was possibly the greatest Halloween ever! Lethia is so happy to have met you! You seemed tired after our night together, so I flew you back home. I hope you had a great time, as well. We hope to see you again. Oh, and say hi to Skyler for me, please?_

_Maybe next time we can have fun with both of you ;)_

_Take care, Tabrin._

_Love, Cody._

As soon as Tabrin finished reading the note, she felt something behind her move. "Tabrin? Is everything okay?" Skyler asked, still sleepy, the sheets sliding off her bare breasts.

"Yeah, Skyler, everything's okay. Go back to sleep, and I'll make us some breakfast in bed."

As soon as the blonde turned her back on her, Tabrin reread the note, and felt a familiar rush go through her body.

"Best Halloween ever."


End file.
